The Love Declaration Theorems
by MariaAlbina
Summary: A few theories on how Sheldon would tell Amy he loved her. Collaboration with Maddie19
1. Chapter 1

**The Makeover Affect**

MariaAlbina

"Gosh, Amy," the fun sized blonde grinned. "You look hot!"

Amy stared back at herself in the dressing room mirrors at Kohl's, her blonde friends awing at her from behind.

"I don't know about this. Don't you think this dress is a little short?"

Apparently short to Amy was right above the knee, because that was exactly the length on the little black dress she was sporting. With sleeves ending a couple inches above her elbows and a neckline that stopped right where the swell of her petite breasts began, Amy felt very exposed. Not to mention, the whoreish makeup that her 'bestie' thought was a good idea. Amy had originally agreed until it got her out of the apartment and into this little number. If it wasn't for her trademark hair clip and glasses, she wouldn't have recognized herself.

"Nonsense, Ames. You look great!" The aspiring actress had a little too much fun applying makeup on her friend and thought it would be a great idea to go out and get Amy a little black dress for when they went to Catalina that night. "Besides, now that Sheldon has kissed you and _liked it_, I bet he's wondering what's under all those cardigans."

The wink that soon followed had Amy feeling more self-conscious than before.

"Please just get it, Amy? It's just for one night out and it's on sale. Look! Only $21."

"Can I wear a cardigan over it?"

"No!"

Sighing heavily at her stubborn friends, she walked back into the dressing room to change.

* * *

"I'm usually all up for men staring at me, but that's usually men from the comic book store who have never been around such raw sexuality." At first she thought the stares at the Jazz club were to Penny and maybe even Bernadette, but when a tall, decent looking man walked past her and quickly turned to check out her ass, she knew that wasn't the case.

Penny and Bernadette humored her, but couldn't get past the small eye roll they exchanged.

"You look great, Ames. I'm glad I talked you out of wearing a cardigan."

"That's only because you ripped it out of my hand and threw it out your bedroom window."

Shrugging, Penny picked up her Cosmo. "Whoopsie."

"And where have you been hiding those adorable glasses? You look like a sexy nerd or something."

Amy reached her hand up and fixed the dark rimmed glasses to sit on the back of her nose. "Really? I'm surprised you guys wanted me to wear these. I never wear them because they keep falling off my nose."

"Well I think you look great. Very seductive, even. Are you going to go to Sheldon's after and show him your new look?" The Microbiologist was already on her second drink and by the way she was half spinning in her chair, she knew her comments would only get more suggestive.

"I don't think Sheldon would know what to do with her."

Amy couldn't disagree with Penny. While she was completely flabbergasted that Sheldon knew to put a hand on her hip, she didn't think that hand would ever touch her bare skin.

"Hello there, Ladies."

All three woman looked up to see their respective significant others and Raj walking toward them. Amy instantly blushed.

"Hey!" Penny jumped up and kissed Leonard while Bernadette was having trouble getting off her seat. Howard made it easier for her and sat down next to her, so she could accept his kiss.

Amy smiled softly as Raj sat next to Amy but her eyes immediately found Sheldon who was looking at like she had just asked him a very difficult question.

_This isn't my Amy. And why isn't she wearing a cardigan? I can almost see cleavage. _He swallowed hard as he realized, despite not liking her wearing such revealing clothing, she still seemed to have an odd sensation below his belt.

"Sheldon, are you all right?"

He shook himself from his trance before he handed over a piece of paper. "Here. Leonard said he was coming her to see Penny and I thought I would come along and give you this now to approve so I don't have to bring it to you later."

Taking the paper from his extended hand, she looked it over. "What is it?"

"Goodness, Amy. Don't you remember anything? I told you that I wanted to alter a couple things in the Relationship Agreement about Date Nights."

Amy looked up to see she had everyone's attention. Especially Raj's, who seemed to be staring at her breasts." _This really _is_ a Wonderbra. _"'Date night's must include one five minute hand hold'?"

"I figured if I put that in, you wouldn't feel the need to paw at me the other days."

"How romantic."

The sarcasm wasn't missed.

"Well, if you don't want it, I can just take it out." He reached for the rough draft copy but Amy pulled it closer to herself.

"No, it's fine."

"Very well." He turned to Leonard who was currently sharing a french fry with his girlfriend. "Leonard, I'm ready to leave."

Leonard chewed his half of the shared fry as he turned to his lanky friend. "But we just got here. Half an hour, Sheldon."

Knowing the bus was out of the question due to him not wearing bus pants, Sheldon took a seat opposite of Amy where he noticed Raj's roaming eyes.

"You look lovely, Amy."

The blush that crept across her cheeks did not go unnoticed by Sheldon. "Thank you, Rajesh."

"Would you like another drink?"

Amy looked down at her nearly empty cosmopolitan before nodding. "I would. Thank you." She had a basket of fries in front of her and knew a few drinks wouldn't impair her driving abilities. She watched Raj get up from his seat beside her before making his way to the bar.

When she turned her head back she was startled to see Sheldon staring at her.

"Something is different about your face."

Lowering her eyebrows at him causing her glasses to fall down her nose, she wasn't exactly sure how to take that. "My face?"

"Yeah." He reached over and pushed her glasses back up before realization hit him. "Are those new glasses?"

Amy was so startled that he touched something that was touching her face, that she didn't register his question until he had sat back down in his seat. "What? Oh. Kinda."

"It doesn't look like you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Hear you are, Amy."

Both Sheldon and Amy looked up to see Raj holding a red drink before placing it down in front of Amy."

"Thank you, Rajesh." She picked up her drink before sipping it slowly, watching as Sheldon eyed her as she drank. _What is he thinking?_

"Amy?"

She quickly pulled her lips from her drink to realize she had drank most of it in that first sip.

"Going a little hard there," Penny laughed.

"Sorry. I zoned out."

"Amy would you like to dance?"

Sheldon's eyes widened as he clenched his fists under the table. _She wouldn't agree to-_

"I'd love to."

_Drat._

Sheldon watched as Amy stood and took Rajesh's extended hand. He knew it was an innocent dance between friends like when Amy and Howard sung Niel Diamond at the karaoke bar, but he was touching her and that made his blood boil. He watched as Raj placed his right hand in hers before his left rested on the middle of her back.

_If his hand goes any lower..._

"Sheldon!"_  
_

"What?"

Leonard and Howard smirked as they noticed where his attention was. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine." His attention went back to his girlfriend and the _woman thief_.

He noticed how she laughed at whatever Raj was saying and how his eyes would not-so-secretively follow the bare flesh of her collarbone.

Sheldon quickly lowered his gaze, when Amy found him staring at her, before a waitress came over and asked if they needed anything.

"I'll have a water."

When the waitress left to get his water and Penny's second drink, he looked back up to find Raj was slowly letting his hand move to her lower back.

That was the last straw and Sheldon quickly rose from his seat before he marched over to gently grab Amy's arm, pulling her from Raj and making his way across the dance floor as his hand slid down her arm to grasp her hand.

"Sheldon, what the hell?" She looked back at Raj as she was being pulled out of the club.

"I should be asking you the same question." He let go of her hand once they were outside and crossed his hands over his chest. "You looked awfully happy dancing with Raj. He's only after your body."

Amy's eyes widened before anger filled them. "Excuse me?"

"Well, look at you! Those aren't your glasses. I've never seen you without a cardigan unless it was a special occasion. What are you trying to do?"

"What am _I_ trying to do? I didn't even want to wear this, but Penny and Bernadette nearly forced me. You haven't even commented on it."

"Yes, I did. I said you don't look like you."

It was Amy's turn to cross her arms over her chest. "Yeah, because that's such a compliment."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment."

"Well, why can't you compliment me, Sheldon?" Her voice was rising. "I'm all dressed up in less revealing clothing and different glasses and a ton of makeup. Why is it so hard to tell me I look good?"

"Because I love you the way you were!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he knew by the shocked look on his girlfriend's face that there was no way she might not have heard him.

"You- you love me?"

Sheldon couldn't bring his eyes to look at her as his heart was pounding in his chest.

He felt her walking toward him and before his eyes could focus on her, she had grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Taking off guard, he lowered his hands to his sides

When she realized her emotions had taken over, she quickly pulled back, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she dropped her hands to her side. "Sorry."

Sheldon swallowed hard as he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from hers and this time it was Amy who was caught off guard as Sheldon took her face in his hands and kissed her back.

A soft gasp escaped Amy's lips and Sheldon took the opportunity to lightly suck her bottom lip causing Amy to feel like her legs were losing balance before she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her chest into his. Kissing Sheldon was something she never thought she would get used to. It felt like their lips were supposed to go together the way they fit like a puzzle. When Sheldon moved his mouth over her top lip, a soft hum escaped her lips.

Sheldon could smell the liquor on her breath but combined with the taste of Amy's lips, he didn't mind it. In fact, he kind of liked it.

He only pulled his lips back when the need for air was overwhelming as he rested his forehead to hers.

She could feel his breath against her face and closed her eyes to take in the reality of what just occurred. She could hear him swallow before he spoke in shallow breaths.

"I don't want you dancing with anyone else." He reached up and pushed the frustrating glasses up her nose before they fell off.

"I love you, too."

"Does that mean you'll no longer dance with anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She grinned when she felt his hands grab her waist before she allowed her arms to snake around his neck as he claimed her lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Freudian Reconciliation

Credit to: Maddie19

"Sheldon, I thought we were going to rewrite the Relationship Agreement, not just reinstitute the old one." She handed him his cup of tea before sitting down next to him on the couch and sipping from her own cup.

Sheldon gave her a confounded look. "What exactly was so wrong with the original that needs altering?"

"Our relationship is continually evolving and changing, Sheldon. It only makes sense that the Relationship Agreement changes, too."

"Fine," he told her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Amy carefully set her tea down on the coffee table and turned to him. "I thought we should first discuss osculation."

"Oh, Amy," he whined.

"Hear me out," she said, trying to choose her words carefully. "Now that we have kissed, and we both seemed to enjoy the experience… why not introduce osculation to the agreement as a routine activity?" She looked at him, weary of his response.

He pondered this, tapping his finger gently against his tea cup. "What do you mean by 'routine'?"

"I propose once per day, closed mouth, no tongue, not exceeding half a minute. I think those sound like fairly reasonable parameters."

His mouth dropped open. "Once per day? Let's not get crazy here."

She sighed. "It's not crazy. Most couples kiss every day."

"We are not like most couples, Amy," he told her adamantly.

"You don't say," she said under her breath.

"And not to mention, thirty seconds is a long time. Do you know what I could be doing with those extra thirty seconds every day?"

She deflated. "How about once every other day?"

He gave her a disapproving look.

"Once per week?" Her patience was wearing thin.

He sighed. "Amy–"

"No. You know what? I don't want to hear it," her voice cracked. She stood up. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to force my boyfriend into kissing me. He should want to do it on his own." She swiftly turned and headed for the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I thought this would be different." She turned back to him. She was close to crying. "I thought after you kissed me on the train, things would be different between us. I foolishly thought you'd kiss me all the time. I thought you wanted to. I guess I was wrong."

He stared at her from the couch, then after a minute he slowly stood up. "How about," he began, pacing towards her, crossing his arms. "Once a month? Closed mouth. No tongue. Not exceeding half a minute."

"Just forget it, Sheldon. I just suddenly realized how absurd the whole situation is. Putting kissing in a written document, like it's a rule we are obligated to follow. It's silly. It's not how I want to do it."

He frowned at her. "Well, you're the one that suggested we re-write the relationship agreement, not me. You should have thought about that before coming over here and going on a tirade."

She was fuming. "Sheldon, don't you want to kiss me? Don't you have the desire to be around me every day? Don't you feelempty when I'm not around?" She stared at him. "Or is it just me?"

They stood there for what felt like minutes, and Amy could no longer feel her legs, terrified at what his response would be. She knew their entire relationship was riding on this one answer.

"Amy," he finally said. "You know how much I enjoy trains." She gave him a bewildered face, not sure where he's going with this. He continued, "Did you know I've only ridden on a train three times in my entire life? I'm okay with not riding one every day, but that doesn't mean I don't love them."

Amy's heart seemed to stop. She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide. She watched as the realization dawned on his face.

"Um… I mean… you didn't hear that… I… I misspoke."

Her voice was trembling. "Did you just imply that–?"

"That I'm in love with you? No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Amy looked like she was about to pass out. Tears filled her eyes.

"Damn it," Sheldon swore.

"Sheldon," she said, trying to keep herself from passing out. "Is it true?"

He sighed, not able to meet her eyes. All of a sudden, he was the one who was nervous. "Yeah."

A sob escaped her throat as she stepped forward and grabbed his biceps, pulling herself up to kiss his lips. Just as she was pulling away, he grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her back, so deep that her brain short-circuited, sparks flying everywhere.

When he finally pulled away, he still held her face, his mouth but an inch away from hers. Her back was up against the door, her hands still touching his arms. Their lips were buzzing.

"Amy?" he said, his voice quiet.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"It's not just you."

She gazed up into his eyes, and she felt hot tears brewing. He watched her carefully, not able to soak in as much as he wanted to, suspended in this moment of terrifying bliss.

"Maybe you're right," he told her. "Once per day isn't such a bad idea."


	3. Chapter 3

The Hippie Realization

MariaAlbina

_Knock knock knock_

Hanging up the phone after ordering their pizza, Sheldon smiled knowing it was his girlfriend on the other side of the door. It was their monthly Date Night and Sheldon had recommended pizza and the box-set of Firefly. Amy had put up a bit of a fight, but eventually gave in when Sheldon suggested they watch Little House on the Prairie instead. He was just really not wanting to dress up for Date Night this month.

Standing up from the couch, he made his way to the door before opening it to see his girlfriend smiling warmly at him.

"Good evening, Sheldon."

"Good evening, Amy."

He stepped aside so she could walk through the doorway before she took off her purse and placed it on his computer desk as she got out the DVD for him to put into the player.

As Sheldon got the movie ready and made himself comfortable once again on the couch, Amy got herself a water from the fridge.

"Did you order the pizza?"

Sheldon watched as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch and leaned her shoulder against the armrest.

Sheldon couldn't help but stare at her as she was a good three feet away from him. "What are you doing?"

Realizing he ignored her question, she eyed him skeptically. "What?"

"I mean, why are you all the way over there?" He eyed the space she usually occupied.

"Sheldon, I'm exhausted. I just need to lean on something while I sit." She turned her attention back to the TV, but Sheldon couldn't pull his gaze from her.

The longer he watched her, the stronger the urge was to make her sit back next to him and end the empty feeling he was currently finding himself in. But, if she needed to lean on something, he had to either let her be or take matters into his own hands.

Surprisingly, the latter won.

He squirmed in his seat as he hesitantly placed an arm over the back of the couch where she usually sat. "Well, I mean, if you _need _to lean..." he cleared his throat as Amy looked over at him curiously. "I won't say 'no'."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise at her boyfriend before looking over at his arm that was draped on the top of the couch.

"You're- you're saying I can cuddle with you?"

"Woah," he said taking his arm back down. "Who said anything about cuddling? I simply suggested you using my body to lean on so you can still sit in your usual spot. But if you don't want to-" The way he trailed off made it clear that was not what he wanted.

"No! I mean... thank you."

She slowly slowly scooted closer to him and when his arm returned it's spot to above the couch, Amy leaned her body into Sheldon's and rested her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened briefly at the sudden closeness, but if he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed the close proximity.

Ever since he had kissed her on the train, he had been wrestling with himself over what it meant. He enjoyed kissing her; That was evident to both of them the way he stepped close to mesh their bodies. Although, he didn't want this. He wanted to be a man of science and not somebody's snuggle bunny.

Though, if he had to be, he was glad he was Amy's.

He surprised himself when he felt his arm slowly lower, so it was now around Amy. He watched as she lifted her legs up off the ground and pulled them onto the couch, much the same way she had when he cuddled her a couple years ago.

He could smell the apple scent of her dandruff shampoo and could feel the warmth of her body as it pressed against him. He angled himself so there was no doubt to the naked eye that they were in a cuddling position. Now that they were in this position, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved being around her. That he wanted a repeat of that kiss and that he had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even close.

The thought scared the life out of him.

Amy gasped and toppled over to his side when Sheldon ripped himself from her and quickly stood, making his way to the other side of the coffee table.

"I can't do this."

"Sheldon, what's wrong? I-I'll go back to the other side."

He watched as she scooted over and he closed his eyes and fists tightly. "No."

She looked up at him shocked by the sight before her. "What?"

"Me. I can't deal with this. First, I kiss you on the train. Now, I'm cuddling with you on the couch. I'm a hippie for crying out loud!"

Amy stood and touched his forearm to calm him. "Sheldon, you're not a hippie."

He ripped his arm from her grasp and stepped back, taking her by surprise.

"Yes, I am!" He waved her off as he started to pace. "I'm kissing you, cuddling you. I might as well confess I'm in love you!"

Registering his words, Amy watched with eyes wide as saucers as Sheldon slowly turned in his spot to face her.

For a moment, neither could form words, but Amy somehow, after swallowing hard, found the courage to speak, despite it being a whisper.

"You're in love with me?"

Sheldon's eyes darted all around the room as his girlfriend's eyes started to well with tears. When he knew he couldn't avoid her much longer he finally found her eyes and watched as her chest rose and fell as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Just looking at her caused his heart to swell and once again he felt like a full blown hippie filled with feelings and affection for this vixen.

Slowly, he nodded as he lowered his head.

He didn't lift it until he watched Amy take a few steps forward before she let a finger under his chin to pull it up to look at her.

Their eyes locked and a smile slowly formed on her face as a soft sigh escaped her as she lowered her hand. "I love you, too."

Sheldon eyes widened as he looked at the woman in a new light. He was hopelessly in love with her and had finally told her. It was of course a slip of the tongue, but at least she now knew.

She quickly grabbed her hips, his thumbs resting on the top of her ass as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Amy placed her hands on his forearms, holding him where he was as they heard the doorbell.

"I think that's the pizza," Amy muttered against his lips before she went back to enveloping her lips around his

Sheldon dug his finger pads into her cardigan and pulled her closer to him by her hips. He moaned softly when Amy's tongue drug across his top lip.

"He can wait."


	4. Chapter 4

The Conniption Revelation

Credit to: maddie19

"So, Penny, I was wondering," Leonard said, grinning widely. "You don't have any auditions or anything planned for Monday, right?"

"Umm, I don't think so." She reached for the hot sauce on the coffee table. "Why?"

"Did you forget?" He frowned at her. "Monday is May nineteenth, the anniversary of our first date. I thought we could do something to celebrate. Go to a nice dinner. Whatever you want."

Penny gave him a sweet grin. "Aww, it's so sweet that you remembered."

"Remember?" Howard looked up from his Thai food. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has that date tattooed into his chest." Leonard swiftly gave him a go to hell look.

"Ooh, six years," Bernie grinned cheekily at the couple. "That's a long time."

"It's so romantic," Amy cooed.

"Six years?" Sheldon balked. "By my accounts, Penny and Leonard started dating on September 21st, 2009, an entire eighteen months after their first date in May of 2008."

Leonard turned to his girlfriend and squinted at her through his glasses. "Should I be concerned that Sheldon remembers more about our dating history than you do?"

"Not only that," Sheldon continued, glaring at Leonard for interrupting him, "But you two broke up on April 12th, 2010, and didn't get back together until January 26th, 2012. So that equates to–" he did the quick math in his head, "–Two years and eleven months. A far cry from the six years you all are suggesting."

Both Penny and Leonard gave him a dumbfounded look. "What's your point?" Penny asked.

"My point is," he said. "Incorrect math bothers me."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Bernie told them.

"Speaking of romantic," Howard said. "Did anyone notice there's a nary four inches separating Sheldon and Amy on the couch tonight?" He gave a mocking gasp, earning him laughs from everyone but the couple in question, who both gave him a hard look.

"Oh man," Raj chimed in. "It feels like just yesterday there was only six inches separating them."

"You sure the relationship isn't moving too fast?" Howard asked. "You don't need to reign in the horse? After all, you two have kissed twice in four years."

"That's enough," Sheldon told him. Amy stared deep into her bowl of noodles.

"So he can dish it out, but he can't take it," Bernie sang.

"Are you new here?" Howard asked his wife. "Sheldon's been getting butthurt over insults half as bad as the ones he gives since the dawn of time."

Raj kept giggling, buzzed from his beer. "This is fun. Maybe in another ten years, Sheldon will finally give Amy sex." The group started cackling again.

"Okay, guys," Leonard said, noticing that his roommate is getting rather tense. "Let's change the topic."

"Yeah, guys," Penny added. "It ain't happening any time before they invent some kind of virtual-thingy that can do it for them." The glare she received from Sheldon was icy-cold, and she quickly looked down at her food.

"I'm just saying," Howard began, sprinkling pepper on his chicken, "By the time Sheldon is ready to have sex he won't be able to do it because he'll have two broken hips."

"Unless Amy's on top," Raj suggested, pointing his fork at him. "That is, if her knees aren't arthritic."

By this point, Sheldon was shaking with anger and Amy was close to crying, but the group didn't seem to notice as they kept laughing. Even Leonard, who was sympathetic of his friend, could barely stifle a laugh.

"You better get a move on it, Sheldon," Raj told him. "Because your classically handsome features and charming personality isn't going to keep Amy around forever."

"Yeah," Howard said. "I don't think he'll be winning the Boyfriend of the Year Award anytime time soon."

"All right, I've had enough!" Sheldon yelled, standing up. Everyone stopped and stared at him, eyes wide. "It's all just jokes and laughter to you, isn't it? But you don't know what it's like for me. Poke fun all you want, but this is serious." He looked down at Amy, who was still pushing her food around on her plate. "It's difficult for me, but I'm working on it, okay?" He then turned his attention back to the group, his eyes on fire. "And yes, we've been together almost four years, and yes, we've only kissed twice, and no, we haven't had sex yet. But that doesn't mean I love her any less than Leonard loves Penny, or Howard loves Bernadette, or Raj loves his dog!"

The room went silent as everyone processed what had just been said. All eyes went from Sheldon to Amy, who looked like she was somewhere in between a meltdown and a heart attack. She managed to lift her watery eyes up to Sheldon just in time to watch him run off to his bedroom and slam the door.

-

"Sheldon?" Amy slowly pushed the door open and peaked through the crack. "Can I come in?"

"If you wish," he told her from his bed.

She carefully stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She sat gingerly next to him, allotting a calculated amount of space between them. She knew their relationship had changed, but not yet in what way.

After several moments of silence in which Amy considered several opening lines, Sheldon spoke first. "It was the hot sauce."

"What?" she said.

"I told Leonard not to get me hot sauce. It impairs my brain functioning and my ability to think before I talk. I'm surprised I didn't start talking engineering with Wolowitz."

"Sheldon," Amy said, "Shut up." Just as he turned to her, she leaned forward planted a soft kiss on his lips. He had no reaction at first but then slowly started to kiss her back. She then felt him opening his mouth a bit, taking more of her lip in his mouth. Before the kiss could get too hot, she pulled away.

She felt her stomach flipping, tingling in her legs, and she smiled up at him. "I love you, too, Sheldon."

He scanned her eyes. His voice soft, he said, "You do?"

"I do," she confirmed. "Despite your classical handsome feature and your charming personality."

Something resembling a genuine smile spread across his face. "Amy, it will happen someday."

She placed a hand on top of his and squeezed. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

The Spot Translation

**if you haven't read spoilers for next week's episode and don't want to know anything, avoid this theorem until it airs.**

"What's this news you have for me, Sheldon?"

Sheldon had been avoiding this conversation with Amy for the last two days. He still wasn't sure what to decide. He was finally deciding what he wanted to do since leaving String Theory and this was the only thing that came up for him?

"Yes, well..." he let his hand brush his computer desk as Amy stood by the coffee table. "I was offered a job a couple days ago. It's for a year."

"What? Sheldon, that's great!" She walked up to embrace him, but his facial expression caused her to stop in her tracks. "Why do I feel like there's a 'but'."

He cleared his throat, unable to meet her eyes. "It's in Boston."

Amy felt as if her entire body was shutting down and swore she heard her heart snap in half. Her boyfriend was finally kissing her and letting her touch him and now he was going to move three thousand miles away? "Boston?" She waited for his nod before crossing her arms over her chest as if she was guarding her heart. "Well... are you taking it?"

He swallowed as he looked around the living room before speaking softly. "I don't know."

She threaded her brows as she studied his face. "Why not?"

She watched his eyes dart over to the couch before looking back at her. "I'll miss my spot."

"You'll miss your spot?" How could he think about that dumb couch when they were going to be across the country from each other? She was about to lash out. About to yell at him for thinking solely about his spot and not about what that meant for their relationship, when she noticed his eyes were boring into hers as he spoke. She had a feeling he wasn't talking about his spot at all. She couldn't seem to make her voice higher than a whisper; "Your spot will miss you, too."

He never took his eyes off hers. "I'm afraid if I leave, I'll lose my spot."

Amy felt a lump in her throat. "You won't lose your spot. It will be right here when you get back."

His chest slowly rose before falling before speaking his next confession. "I love my spot."

Amy hiccuped and sucked in a deep breath as tears threatened to fall. "Your spot loves you, too."

She watched as Sheldon slowly strode over to her and took her hips in his hands much the same way he did before kissing her.

Their eyes stared into each others.

"I love you, Amy."

She hiccuped again and let a tear fall down her cheek as her voice quivered. "I love you, too."

In an instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips pressed to hers, feeling her free-falling tears against his cheek as she pulled him close before their tongues found each other.

Her hands moved over his neck to hold his face seconds before she felt their lips slowly part and he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I'm not taking that job. And don't try to stop me."

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

He could only chuckle at that.


End file.
